


Unread Message

by jelbertie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelbertie/pseuds/jelbertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure he'll never listen to what she has to say, but that doesn't stop Carolina recording messages for an old friend. Besides, she's heard that it helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unread Message

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before 13x18
> 
> I'm sorry

Hey York, things are getting rough here. With no transmissions getting out, the isolation alone is enough to make this mission feel futile. I won’t give up though, these people need me and I’m not going to let them down. I need to do good by them, God knows I have a lot I need to make right and maybe this will help balance it out a little.

I keep thinking about the last time we met. The last time we’ll ever meet. How differently things could have gone. I wish I could go back and tell myself everything I know now; tell myself that following orders, following  _him_ , isn’t the right thing to do. Hell, the only reason I even thought that was because he had drilled those morals into me since I was a kid.

I wonder if we would be living the life we dreamed about if I had abandoned the Mother of Invention when you asked. Where would we be living? What would we be doing? Would we be happy?

Well, I guess we’ll never know.

I miss you. I don’t like admitting it, it’s hard to say it even now, but sometimes it has to be let out. There are mornings when I wake up and forget that you’re gone. How can that happen? It’s been years, too many years, and yet my brain refuses to accept that you’re gone. Things would be so much easier if you weren’t gone.

Me and Wash are the only ones left now. The last surviving members of Project Freelancer. We’re like living relics, everyone is curious, everyone wants to hear the stories. Neither of us share very much though. It feels wrong, looking back fondly on everyone when I’m part of the reason why they’re dead. I’m responsible for it, and nothing I can do can fix that.

But I’m trying.

So off we go, we’re about to go off to “The Purge.” Threatening name for a threatening device. If this goes right I’ll be saving a lot of lives, and if it doesn’t…

If it doesn’t I’ll be seeing you real soon.

***

“Hey C, all done?”

“Yeah.” Carolina fixed her helmet on her head, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. “You ready to go?”

“All set.” She could feel Epsilon storing away the log, and she could also feel him not prying into what she had recorded. She silently thanked him for that. “Now let’s go stop these fuckers.”

 


End file.
